


30 Day Horror Challenge

by Toxic_Ships



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30-day Horror Challenge, Horror, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: If you're a horror fan, take my challenge!(All prompts on Chapter One)





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a horror challenge with some OC's!

1: Just as you're drifting off to sleep, your bedroom door begins to open.  
2: You get offered a lot of money to stay somewhere terrifying  
3:You receive a creepy call from an unknown number  
4: One night you wake up to a strange tapping on the window  
5: Your best friend doesn't seem to be acting like herself  
6: You wake up in a dark forest, you remember nothing  
7: Whilst working late and alone, you hear voices upstairs  
8:Whilst at a sleepover with your friends, the lights go out  
9: You get snowed in somewhere for the night  
10: A relative passes away, and you inherit their creepy, isolated mansion  
11: Whilst driving last night, you see someone standing on the side of the road  
12: Your strange cousin comes to stay  
13: Whilst camping, things begin to go missing  
14: You wake up with a weird injury you don't remember getting  
15: On Halloween, you see a man who's mask looks too real  
16: You move into a new house, and discover a funny smell  
17: You receive a very odd gift on Valentine's Day  
18: Oujia board game gone very wrong  
19: There's a knock on your door late at night  
20: Whilst walking somewhere alone, you hear a chainsaw  
21: You didn't know your house had a basement  
22: A trip to the circus goes terribly wrong  
23: There's something wrong with your newborn baby  
24: You find a bloody knife under the bed of someone you know  
25: A game of truth or dare in a graveyard  
26: You get a doll for Christmas  
27: Looking back at your childhood photos, you see something wrong  
28: Your friend wants to visit an old abandoned building  
29: A fishing trip to the lake goes wrong  
30: Your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere


	2. Day 1: Just as you’re drifting to sleep, your bedroom door begins to open

  It was the same every night for Lilac. The sun would set and when the moon lit her room through the panels of stained glass she would let her head fall gently onto the pillow. Her eyes would shut tightly, and she’d fall asleep with her pillow soaked from the steamy shower she took every night. Her minty peppermint toothpaste would make the room colder than it already was this frigid winter.

  She would have a sip of some brew of herbal tea and she’d immediately relax and pass out. Never once did she question this process, never once was this process any different. That is, until the night of February 22nd.

  That night, Lilac felt different. She felt a feeling that she could only describe as paranoid. She felt as if she wasn’t alone, as if something or someone was watching her. Nightfall came all too soon and Lilac realized it in only a moment. Something was wrong. She hadn’t done any of her normal tasks, the same tasks she had done every night since Mama died, the tasks she had done for nineteen years, the tasks she had done since she was only five years old.

  Her tea hadn’t been brewed, her bath water had not been fetched from the well, her teeth had not been brushed nor had her hair. The room was warmer than it had ever been even though she had not fixed up the fire place that day.

  To many people, this wouldn’t seem abnormal, everyone has off days, right? Well, after having the same routine for nineteen years (Every. Single. Day.) even a tiny change would be completely crazy, and when you develop a habit at five years old, it just becomes part of your every day life. So not doing any of this, was insane, and quite worrying!

 Everything felt wrong, and it didn’t take a genius to see that something was. Her eyes were widened, yet it felt as though someone was pulling down her eyelashes, the exhaustion desperately fought for control over the shock, she wasn’t sure what to do, for how does one react to change when they know none?

  Lilac sighed deeply, deciding tonight a shower and tea were not needed. She ambled over to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes in exasperation, stifling a yawn that was begging to be released. As she approached the bathroom, she saw something strange in the mirror. Next to her reflection a blurry black object could be seen sitting in the corner of her room, it was large and had a figure similar to that of a person, or maybe a hound. Lilac turned around quickly, but the object was not there.

  With a small shrug, she entered the small room, seeing that the bath was filled with water. She dipped her hand in, to find that the water was warm.

  “That’s odd, I don’t recall filling the tub up.” Lilac whispered to herself, she knew that there was no way that could be the water from last nights bath, she always drained the tub! And anyway, the water would be nearly ice by now, the winter could freeze even a steaming mug of water.

  She just decided that maybe she put the water for dinner in the bath tub, though she knew that idea was farfetched, she would remember that. With a turn of her shoulder, Lilac was staring back into the oval mirror that hung above the sink, which she did fill with water this morning. In the mirror, that figure in the corner could still be seen. She raised an eyebrow and lifted the sleeve of her baby blue nightgown to wipe off the surface, hoping that strange figure was a smudge.

  When she finally took her arm off the mirror, she was shocked to find that the figure was still there. Yet when she turned it wasn’t there! Lilac exhaled loudly, turning around and heading to her bed, maybe she needed some sleep, since she was clearly seeing things. The moment her head hit the silk, feather pillow, she began to drift off.

  She was nearly asleep when a small creaking was heard, and a small fiery light was entering her field of vision, the light was bright yet compacted, she could see it even through closed eyes. It grew brighter, the light taking up a vast expanse of the previous blackness of the back of her eye lids which was no a red-ish yellow, due to this strange light.

  Lilac was fighting the urge to open her eyes, the curiosity was consuming, but she knew the moment her eyes opened they wouldn’t want to close to sleep again. The light and the creaking were almost unbearable, but she could stand it for a little bit longer, at least if the light didn’t grow brighter but it seemed to be doing just that.

  After a couple minutes the creaking stopped, replaced by a scratching that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Now, this was intolerable! With an angry huff, Lilac shot up, looking around angrily.

  The room was pitch black, except for the open door, which had a soft light flowing in from the lantern lit outside the bedroom’s door.

  “Strange, I could have sworn that I shut the door earlier…” Lilac whispered to herself, eyes scanning around the room, her eyes locked on the bathroom, and she looked into the mirror, smiling to herself, “Finally! That horrible smudge is gone, I guess I was just sleep deprived.”

  As her eyes looked back out the door, it clicked in her mind.

  “Oh, silly me! It must have been Snowball, that cat frightened me nearly to death!” She exclaimed, laughing quietly to herself, she couldn’t believe that she had let a little kitten scare her so bad. Lilac just assumed that her cat, Snowball, was laying under the bed. She reached her hand down to pet the thing but when her hand touched the floor it was wet. Perplexedly, she looked down to the floor and water poured out from the door of the bathroom where the tub sat tipped over.

  She couldn’t help but sigh, how annoying of that cat! She reached her hand down again whispering quiet calls to the kitten. After a few minutes of attempting to lure the cat out from under the bed, she began to lift her hand up. Until something grabbed it.

  Lilac screamed as loud as she could but it was too late. She was pulled under the bed, into a black void, the last thing she saw was a hound-like figure that resembled a shadow.


End file.
